(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors; and, more particularly, to a terminal block which removably secures various connections.
(2) Prior Art
Automobiles typically have a fuse terminal block which is mounted adjacent the instrument panel or forward fire wall to provide a means for securing fuses and for providing connections to various electrical components of an automobile such as headlights, horns, power seats, power windows and numerous other electrical options which can be customer selected on automobiles.
It is particularly desirable that the components of the terminal block can be easily and quickly assembled. Advantageously, the system should be completely "fool proof" to satisfy the needs of rapid and simple mass production of automobiles as well as repair of any faults in the terminal block or replacement of fuses. Because of the desire of either the assembler or the repairer to use "short cuts" or to otherwise complete the job as quickly as possible without adequate assurance of quality of the completed apparatus, designing a fuse holder has presented problems.
For example, in one known system taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,109, a fuse holder is inserted into a cavity in the terminal block and tines extending at an angle from the sides of the fuse holder engage ledges as the fuse holder is pushed into position. Thus, the fuse holder is held in the terminal block by a ratchet-like mechanism. Experience has shown that the tines used to hold the fuse holder in the terminal block are relatively fragile and can be bent when a sufficient force is applied to the fuse holder and thus either loosen the fuse holder in the terminal block or remove the fuse holder from the terminal block. As a result, it has been found desirable to search for an improved means of inserting and holding the fuse holder within the terminal block. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.